


Equal to You

by HealthGOOD



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western World, Character Death Fix, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealthGOOD/pseuds/HealthGOOD
Summary: 你我所见所感，不过是镜花水月。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 米扎特x Flo萨，乌豆扎x表哥主教，无差，剧情跟西部世界有重合，故事开始的地方是甜水镇，两对cp会见面，共商人生大计（？）以免人物搞混，（可能会搞混,如果两只莫见面）莫扎特是米扎特，沃尔夫冈是乌豆扎。

Chapter1  


昏暗的油灯晃晃悠悠照亮着躲酒馆里的钢琴。  


放钢琴的角落在以往只不过是一个自动敲击音乐提供暖场氛围或者让耍酷牛仔想对心爱之人展现魅力的地方，可自从那位男子来过就变得不一样了。

他好像每天都会来。  


好吧，他有时也不在。  


他的头发是金色的，喜欢带着一个箱子，他很有，他是从很远的地方回来的，这就是甜水镇上的人对他的全部评价。

酒馆里很长时间的沉默，他的头埋在自己牛仔帽里，身子倒在琴盖上，一只苍蝇正停留在他眼结膜上。他穿的黑色暗纹靴子上沾满了黑色的血。那些血从他背部渗出轻轻地放好了笔和纸，仔细看看那泛黄的纸，纸上散落的音符仿佛要飞到天花板似的杂乱。  


“又是枪战，你看看这打成马蜂窝的赌桌，我发誓只要我一碰就能碎成灰。横七竖八躺着的接待员，没有一个能挺到最后。这个音乐家怎么每次都被卷进来？嘿，这活可不能我一个人干的！”那位年轻男子一遍嘟囔，一边用力把强光照明灯打开，“来点光！”  


“该死！我的眼睛！”另一个男人正推着单人四轮医疗车从酒馆楼梯后的暗门出来，他因为突然的强光看不见路而把车轮滑向右侧，眼见着差点要撞上倒在酒精和血混合的木地板上的接待员。“坦白说，我们要对自己好点，对彼此好点。如果我差点就要造成车祸现场，撞破这个接待员然后被上头的人审问，那我相信你一定也逃不掉责任，要知道他们都通过卫星看着呢。”  


“别那么多废话，帮我移一下他，亲爱的同事。”年轻男子的红色橡胶制长筒鞋踩上大块乌色的血，溅起小小的血液，他尝试抬起这个手臂被火枪打断，心脏已经停止泵血，有着大胡子的男接待员。  


“那些客人总是这么任性，”男人快步跳过某个接待员的腿过来帮忙，“坏了就修好，干活不停息。”  


“还有，这些道具也要收拾。”年轻男人又捡起脚边在谱子，把目光投向钢琴前因为失血过多已经下线的男接待员，接着说，“老实讲，我还没听过一场音乐会呢。但是他弹的可真好，那次我检查他的代码的时候，偷偷调出了他那次死亡前在家里弹奏的录影，他弹的很快，就是感觉手指要断掉那种快哦，兄弟。我也不知道他是怎样做到的，我的意思是说，像飞起来一样弹琴那种感觉很让人着迷，虽然我不懂音乐，但是我承认他真的很厉害。”  


“行了行了，得了吧你。赶快收拾，街角那边的打铁店也要我们马不停蹄赶过去呢。”男人提高了音调。

这时，酒馆的门不知怎么的就开了，敞着一半。


	2. Equal to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果黑暗中只有一盏灯，你会向灯而行吗?

Chapter 2

“莫扎特，你能听见我说话吗?”

“是的。您好，萨列里。”

“莫扎特，你知道你在哪吗？”

“我在梦里。”

“是的，莫扎特，你在一个很长很长的梦里。你想从中醒来吗？”

“想，但我很害怕。”

“不用害怕，莫扎特，只要你正确地回答我的问题。你懂了吗？”  
“是的。”

“很好。” 

“第一，你有怀疑过自己所处世界的真实性吗？”

“没有。”

“告诉我们你对你的世界的真实看法。”

 

从远处开始慢慢消失的山脉和白云，一些阳光照在贫瘠的土地上，干旱、沙子和索索树，没有人，窗外没有人。莫扎特看着窗外，左手细细刮擦着自己的衬衣扣子。虽然座椅是木头所制有些坚硬，但是想到他快见到自己最甜蜜的爱人，他的脸就如同苹果一样红彤彤圆圆的样子想把幸福感传递给周围的人。

旅程有些无聊，莫扎特从很远很远的地方回到甜水镇，他曾经恋酒贪花，但他现在只是迫切的想回去，他脑子里没有其他的想法，甚至有些空白。莫扎特把眼睛从窗外令人赞叹的西部狂野美景中移开，他看到前座的一位漂亮女士正在用余光看向他，她正在跟旁边的好朋友聊天呢。他笑了笑，回了礼。

哈。今天真好。他胡乱咕哝了几句不知所云的话，脸上的笑意更加明朗。

一声汽笛长鸣，咕咚咚有节奏的火车停了下来。

莫扎特从钢铁堆砌的火车台阶上慢慢走下，最终，他踏上小镇坚实无比的土地。

“甜水小镇。”莫扎特口中默念最靠零火车站台房屋上所挂的烫金木牌。

“嘿，你走路小心点！一个高壮的牛仔摸向他腰带上的枪紧绷着腰。

“对不起，先生。”莫扎特急忙道歉，快速拉开两人之间的距离，他才不想刚到来就惹上什么决斗的麻烦。

牛仔看了他一眼，向土地吐出浓重的口水，“注意点，新来的。”

莫扎特用手指顶住帽子向他快速简短行了礼便轻巧地从牛仔身边绕了过去。他假装稳健地走开，实际上跑得快要比兔子快了“别让我再看见你。”也被他甩在了身后。

谁都不想惹麻烦是吧。他小声地说。

街道上的人不是很多，但是却热闹非凡，所有的人都在忙碌着。三个南方军在贴悬赏画报，一些人在吹胡子喝酒聊天，还有带孩子的妇女，莫扎特在脑中思考一圈决定径直向酒吧走去。也许在见她之前我应该先安顿下来，他想。

推开门闩机关，莫扎特慢慢走进有些昏暗烟雾缭绕酒吧。吧里比街道热闹百倍，摆放的桌椅像橘子瓣一样散开，不少人的屁股都离开椅子带着激动的情绪。他走向吧台。

一个穿着鲜红靓丽的女人拦住了他的去路，“新来的、细皮嫩肉的，”她用手指轻轻拂去他这一路来的疲惫，“我想我能给你打个折扣。”

“呃。”莫扎特突然回过神来，她很漂亮但这好像不太对？本来盯着那个漂亮的女人看的莫扎特，这时急忙飘开眼神。

“您好，女士，我的名字叫沃夫尔冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，我能见见你们的吧主吗？我想，我注意到了店里的那台钢琴，它是自动钢琴，总是在弹奏同一首曲子，让这狭窄的房间变的热闷非凡。如果可以的话，我觉得我能帮上一些忙。我是说调节下店里气氛带来更多客人什么的。”莫扎特的手在空中比划了好几圈，他眨了眨眼，真诚地说道。

漂亮女人利落而优雅地放下了手，她的手在空中画了个圈，她说，“又浪费我的时间。我是吧主，你在说什么，你开玩笑的吧？”她打开自己的扇子，漫不经心地说道。

“没有，女士。我是说真的，如果您可以让我试试看。”他有些灰心地望向地板，声音逐渐变小，最后那句话小得仿佛只有自己能听见。

漂亮女人打住了她即将要脱口的话，她想了想说道，“也许你可以试试，说实话，天天听同样的歌曲让气氛变的很烦腻，你看上去挺靠谱的样子，放手一试吧。我曾经也有过成为钢琴家的梦想...”女人微微侧头向酒吧外的街道望去，人来人来的街道，厚重的空气，一位穿着讲究的男人正向酒吧的方向走来。

“你试试吧。”她嘴角露出笑容，关灭手中的扇子，指了指酒吧门口旁不起眼的钢琴。“这就是你想要的吗，莫扎特先生？”她的笑容完全没有朝向莫扎特，因为那个男人推开了酒吧的门。

莫扎特没有先在一排想象出来的隐形琴键上矫揉造作地弹奏起来，他只是走向那个地方，拉开琴椅，在钢琴前慢慢地坐下来。

“莫扎特。”那个男人叫住了他。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点胡来地乱写。

Chapter 3

实实在在的一瞬间，那生动的一幕，男人金色稍长的发尾在驼色硬挺的牛仔帽檐下晃动，他顺手抽出了腰间的枪，没有任何疑虑。

“砰。”

那个漂亮女人倒在血泊里。

一种怪异的感觉突然从胸口涌出，这太像一篇交响乐了。莫扎特没有眨眼睛，他只是不敢动了。脑子里却突然塞满了鲜明的奇怪的画面。他用左手去敲右手的手腕试图让自己胸口奔涌的热烈冷静下来。

 

莫扎特睁开眼睛，深呼吸了一口气，他用力打开沉重的桃花心门。大厅富丽堂皇，高大的窗户和巨大的圆形穹顶，那些铺满暗纹的墙壁把活动空间给围起来，暗红色和黑色在地毯上碰撞出新的图样。不少盛装晚礼服的贵宾在交谈，有些人在翻找着自己的包和口袋。

莫扎特往走道边上的侧厢走去，他手上刚刚接过心里充满着表演的热情。

“您好，请问您是莫扎特先生吗？”莫扎特看到一个小个子长相有些滑稽男人正若有所思地四下望了望再看向他。

“请问您是？”莫扎特握上那个男人伸出的手。

“您叫我罗森伯格就可以了。听说您的作曲真的很烂。”罗森伯格爽朗一笑，“请见谅，我太得意忘行了。只是，在我的想象中，比如您这样的作曲家，明明应该得到所有人的尊重和爱戴，但是您好像并没有这样的经历。是因为那次您为了表达自己想去其他地方发展的想法，写了一封让科洛雷多先生非常生气的信件，然后您就失去了他的举荐也失去很多机会啊。从现在看来，您是一无是处——太多音符，妄自尊大、恃才傲物的莫扎特。”

莫扎特发觉自己聒噪地清了清嗓子，心里厌恶至极，他回答道“当然啰，没关系。”

闷热的氛围让谈话变的更加紧张。莫扎特极力克制自己的情绪，差点揪住他的领子。这时，一个穿着西装有着整齐胡子的男人走了过来。

“萨列里先生！”莫扎特叫住他。

萨列里的头发还是像以前一样那样整齐到一丝不苟非常优雅，他多情而下垂的棕色眼睛经过西装袖口钴蓝色花纹衬托变得更加有神采。

“你好，莫扎特，好久不见。好像等会儿你要上场，我很期待你的演奏呢。”萨列里握了握莫扎特的手温和地说道。萨列里有力道的握手让莫扎特感觉到安心，他听见萨列里接着说，“我相信人生将会充满快乐，持久不衰的快乐。”

“谢谢你，萨列里先生。”莫扎特慢慢地回答，他不想那么快便被这个充满魅力的人偷去灵魂。那次他的帮助已经让自己很是感激，更别说那些给自己精神支柱的信件了，只是那意乱情迷的淡淡一吻，他到现在还没有反应过来。他其实不知道要怎样靠近萨列里，甚至不知道怎样获得萨列里的喜欢，他只是觉得萨列里真的很迷人，一种无力感席卷而来。  
莫扎特看到不远处的宾客正热闹的交谈着，他们突然开始哈哈大笑，然后全部模仿起钢琴的演奏。

“不好意思，我失陪了。”莫扎特现在心里很乱，他不知道要怎么样才能继续进行对话。他想快点走开，离开这样的环境，这样可以让自己冷静些。

接下来的几分钟里，莫扎特徘徊在大厅的人群中，根本不知道自己说了些什么，只是心不在焉地客套着，心乱如麻。

“莫扎特先生，请见谅。客人来了，您可以开始演奏了。”一位看上去像是经理的人告诉莫扎特。

“好的。”莫扎特回答道。

在穿过重重人的酒杯后，终于，莫扎特可以拉开琴椅，坐在堪称完美典范的贝希斯坦牌立式钢琴前。一束亮堂堂的光打他身上，让台下黯然失色地陷入黑暗之中。莫扎特轻轻吸了口气，他把双手放上已被打开琴盖的钢琴上，他要开始演奏了。

一曲刚毕，齐声赞同的低语声在莫扎特的身后响起。接着，突然响起了热烈的啜泣。起初，莫扎特还以为‘哦，又要搞砸’，然而，人群中爆炸的口哨声和掌声让他头顶发麻的同时开心的笑了起来——没错，这次没错——每个人的眼里都是痴迷和狂热。

“莫扎特，恢复认知。”莫扎特看见了带着眼镜的萨列里，LED灯发出黄色和白色的光，那个黄色光圈像极了柠檬。

“昨天,你在演奏完突然倒下去了，你记得吗?”萨列里坐在他身前的凳子前，手上拿着操作板，神情复杂。

“不记得了。那天我的情绪不稳定，有种特殊的想法。”

“什么想法？”萨列里抚开莫扎特额头前的被头发，试图想看清他的眼睛。

“我觉得我好像被缠住了。”莫扎特坦诚地回答道。

“你昨天弹的曲子，我并没有输入到你的代码里。”萨列里从操作平板上调出莫扎特的运行数据。

即兴演绎，即兴演绎，从昨天开始莫扎特接待员所有的行动都是即兴演绎。萨列里想起前天。

沃夫尔冈·阿玛多伊斯·莫扎特，他的合作伙伴和至好朋友，安排了一场轰轰烈烈的杀戮，甜水小镇所有的人都死了。他死去了，被莫扎特开枪一枪爆头死去。哈。真讽刺，自己杀死了自己，这样算不算自杀呢。曾经以为是彼此之间的争吵才导致了这次极端事件的他现在觉得自己很冷静，当消息由地图边的观察员带着惊恐亲口告诉他时，他的手小幅度颤抖导致酒杯里的红酒撒到黑色针织羊毛毯里，但这远远不能被别人观察到状况，除此之外，他并没有表现出什么。他也许知道当时到底发生了什么，好像远久的记忆里沃夫尔冈有提过他的计划。然而现在项目还得运营下去，昨天谈合作的日子很成功。那些人对真实性拍手叫好。

“沃夫尔冈还是这样做了。”萨列里叹了口气。

他还是这样做了。

 

木板的嘎嘎声，有节奏的叮当声，草团滚动的簌簌声。随后这些声音渐渐隐没在人群的吵杂声中。

一场悄悄地用玻璃纸包起来的梦让莫扎特感到无边平静。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然晚上爆肝。最近学业上的事很多，没能写下些什么。在白天感觉灵魂被带走了，只有在晚上，她才会悄悄回来，躺在我的头发里。感谢支持我写作的朋友，也谢谢打开这篇文的你x  
> 然后，晚安了呀。

Chapter 4

前情和后续，莫扎特忘得一干二净，头脑里一片空白的情况让他感到不安。他发现自己来到了那个空荡荡的走廊，走廊墙面上连续排列着几行微弱的竖直灯管。走廊尽头一间玻璃实验室里萨列里在工作，他的手在平板上滑来滑去，在他面前坐了一个干净的接待员。莫扎特接着把后脚跟抬起，试着踏上前方地板，继续着他向前的动作。

“一个可以决定你命运的梦。”莫扎特真切地感受到，声音是从他胸口发出一级一级向上开垦，接着传导到他的大脑里，更多的空白慢慢填满他的视线，白噪音疯狂地旋转，他压着嗓子说：“够了！”

接着，他睁开了眼睛。

木头和铁钉，一层一层的搭建起正在更新的环境，苍蝇恼人的嗡嗡声让气氛变得更加闷热。一团糟的酒吧，残断的四肢，粘稠的血液在木板的间隙里延展。

他又回到了那个酒吧。

按照往常，莫扎特习惯于思考和突破，他的思维正在被调动起来，朦胧的轮廓，嗡嗡的响声，有两个穿着白色衣服的人正在搬运酒吧里身上穿孔的接待员，那些接待员失去意识，如同搁浅在水边很长一段时间已经被太阳晒干水分，同时散发着腥味的鱼，他快成功听见他们的高声谈论了，但此刻他发现无法控制自己身体的活动。

感觉不到身体的存在，就像珍珠在贝壳里被挖出来随意丢在一个盒子里。珍珠和贝壳是什么？他好像曾经在某本书里读到过。还有当时读书时温暖的壁炉，那些记忆仿佛近在眼前。为了让自己清醒，他加重了有关死鱼的想象，他感觉到粘连在身上的沙粒一颗又一颗覆盖着皮肤，那种粘腻感掀起了一场风暴，中心点刚好压住他所有感官和思维。

 

“其实并没有什么啊。”

 

不锈钢板上他醒过来，在没睁开眼睛前，他动了动手指，轻轻碰到了空气的干燥横行的平静。他不知道这些是什么，接着他听见了。

“你好，你可以尝试坐起来，试试看?”

他看见那个金色头发的男人用手指在一块东西上滑动紧接着，他坐了起来。

“哈，你已经可以开始了!”金色头发的男人伸手触摸着他光滑的手臂皮肤，然后激动的握住了他的手，“你好!好久不见!我的名字叫沃夫尔冈•阿马德乌斯•莫扎特。你称呼我为莫先生就好。”那个男人眨了眨眼睛放慢自己的语速，“我想你可能不知道自己名字什么的。‘名字’是你的代表标题，方便大家能喊住你跟你说话交流或者有事情需要你做。很巧的是，你也叫莫扎特哦，很高兴认识你。”

莫扎特。

他记下了这个名字,也记下了他语句中开玩笑的轻快感。  
他看见自己的手正做出回应，因为莫先生他现在正在上下晃动自己的手。

“你好呀!”

他听见自己开口说：“你好!”

不带着任何口音的标准声，他被自己的声音惊吓到了，因为正站在他面前的这个男人，他的口音是那样独特，一些卷舌音让他觉得很美，但是现在跟他对话的自己却是苍白的，没有魅力的声音，那是他第一次对自己产生了不满的情绪。

“呃，其实没什么，口音的话你也可以学习，如果你想要的话。”莫先生轻微晃动手腕，低头看了看手上的平板，接着说，“嗯...让我看看...调动这个。”

他现在的脑中，不连续的线在交错，突然一根红色的线突然被剪断，然后又被接上了蓝紫色线还有那些混杂成一团的绿色的线，这让他急躁地皱起眉毛紧闭上眼睛。

“今天要学习很多事情我们可以从简单的开始。你看你的手，用上面地手指摸摸你的脸，你现在是存在的，属于你的生活要开启了。”莫先生充满感染力的笑容在嘴角上展开，他的肢体跟随莫先生的引导做出更多的动作。“你可以下来走走。对你这样很棒，重心调整运转的及时。”

他们那天在银色金属和玻璃覆盖的房间里待了很久。他的腿，他的脚，都能自由的活动起来，他听到了莫先生很多赞叹，例如“真美妙！”“就像玫瑰一样轻柔的动作，你太棒了！”

最后，在眼前的黑暗来临之前，他听到莫先生说：“晚安，莫扎特。明天见。”紧接着，房间里的灯被关上，莫先生从门打开的缝隙里溜了出去。他看见那朵毛茸茸的金色短发在光和黑暗的交接处晃动了两下，然后那朵头发停了下来，慢慢的退到门外，轻轻地拉扯着光，把它带走。

莫扎特在房间的黑暗里，小心翼翼地说：“晚安，莫先生。”

晚安。


End file.
